Assassins in the naruto world
by Connor1015
Summary: This story is now up for adoption and will be removed when someone takes it in.
1. Death

A man with white hair is sitting on a bench while smiling at his daughter. He clutches his chest in pain and after a moment his head rolls back and closes his eyes with a smile on his girl notices and the women and her run over to the man calling his name. Ezio Auditore da Firenze is dead at the age of 65 with a smile on his face.

The same man appears in a black void and groggily opens his eyes. He looks around and sees nothing but then hears a voice all around him but no one is speaking or there around him.

"**Ezio Auditore da Firenze you have been chosen."** the mysterious voice booms from the void

"chosen to do what," the man says in a heavy Italian accent

"**A child that has a large burden that has been placed upon him at birth has been abused by his village and is in need of someone to protect him and be trained,"** again the voice booms out loud masculine from the black void surrounding the man.

"And what if I don't accept"

"**Then you shall be left here for all eternity"**

"Fine I accept,"the man agreed after a moment of thought.

"**you will be resurrected like you were in Rome, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to another soul about the boy," **the voice boomed before disappearing like it was never there then a bright flash of light

_ In another section of the void_

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was meditating peacefully after being separated from his peaceful life in heaven with his wife and grown kids as well as grand kids. He then heard a loud booming masculine voice break through the silence in the void

"**Altair Ibn-La'Ahad you have been chosen"**

"To do what may I ask?" he asked respectfully knowing he was in the presence of a being that could wipe him from existence.

"**You shall aid another assassin like your-self known as Ezio Auditore da Firenze in raising a child with a burden," **the voice explained to the man

"I accept your offer as long as I can see my wife when it is over"

"**Yes you will return to heaven with your wife and kids and live in paradise,"** The voice boomed before Altair's vision was covered in white.

**What do you think my first try as an author might as well try my best please only give constructed criticism as I know I am bad at this.**


	2. meetings

_An abandoned alleyway_

A small blonde-haired boy around 7 years of age was laying a puddle of his own blood with cuts and bruises all over his body. The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki the hated demon boy of Konohagakure-no-Sato. All of a sudden two white flashes and Altair as well as Ezio appeared next to the boy. They nodded to each other as a sign of greeting and agreement.

Ezio picked up the boy and ran out of the ally way to a large white building that he assumed was a hospital while Altair ran next to him. When they both reached the light of lamp posts they discovered they were slightly transparent, but were able to pick things up.

When Ezio and Altair got to the hospital they burst through the doors slightly panting. The hospital was running smoothly no seriously injured patients when to strange men run into the lobby. They both wore white robes with a hood that was up with a slight pointed tip looking like a beak and they each had a scar over their lip. One had a triple layer belt with harnesses on his belt, right shoulder and left boot. With sheaths on the top of his back and at his side, but no weapons except tiny knives and a vambrace with a small blade under it. He was oddly a little bit see through.

The other one had only a single layer belt with the same harnesses only instead of one being on the top of his back they were all on his left side with more of those belts one his main belt around his waist holding 25 knives he also had the same vambrace and blade as the other one but his were covered in blood and held a seemingly dead body. The secretary spoke up from behind her desk after examining the men.

"Yes may I help you," she said to the robed men.

"This boy here requires medical attention and now,"Altair said to the woman more than a little shocked at how she didn't notice Ezio's blood covered arms or the boys body.

"I know however we do not treat his _**kind**_" she said putting emphasis and hatred on the word kind

Altair disappeared and appeared in front of her with his Hidden Blade deep into her neck splattering blood over the desk, her, and his arms. "Anyone else want to die by his blade tonight if not then you will treat this boy or suffer the consequences" Ezio commanded them with all his power and experience from being the mentor of the Italian and Roman Assassins.

Needless to say the doctors scrambled to save themselves while healing the boy.

_The next day_

Ezio and Altair were sitting in the chairs around the blonde boys bed and were waiting for him to get up. Now that he was clear of blood they could see that he had three whisker marks and a scar over his lip like theirs.

"What do you think Altair?" Ezio asked the man next to him

"Well we obviously have a lot of work to do. Since the village hates him this much that the hospital staff who are supposed to be dedicated to healing wont heal him," he spat out the sentence with disgust in his voice

"Well we should start on his skills I will teach him the skills I learned over my travels in Constantinople and Italy," he suggested to Altair.

"That is a good plan I will teach him strategy and the older tools of the Assassins," he told Ezio finalizing the plan for his training but unknowing of what is going on in his head.

_ Inside the boys head_

The blonde boy woke up groggily opening his eyes revealing him to have heterochromia with one eye being blue the other being red. The boy slowly sat up surveying his surroundings with a critical eye not meant for a boy his age of 7. His surroundings seem to be some type of sewer with clear water going up to his ankles and glowing pipes surrounding him they were all red and leading down a single corridor. Figuring little to no people could be down there he followed the single hallway. The farther he walked through the corridor the brighter the glow got on the pipes and the water turned murky and a red glow covered the walls and ceiling that wasn't covered by pipes.

Finally he entered a large room big enough to fit at least 3 Hokage Monuments in it with a cage door connecting with the roof and floor. The crack in the door where the two sides meet held a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

From behind the door two large red slitted eye bigger than the boy himself slowly opened. While a large tooth-filled grin followed with teeth bigger than the boy. The voice spoke in a deep mocking and menacing voice.** "So my jailer comes to visit me, I'm honored"**

"So I take it your the great Kyuubi no Kitsune" the boy said not caring about the large and dangerous facial features of the now revealed giant fox

** "Well well I see my jailer has some knowledge" **it said in a mocking tone

"Okay now that I know who you are I would like to know where we are" the boy asked trying to be polite

** "Well there goes that knowledge I thought you had, anyway we are in your mindscape a place deep in your mind usually caused by hypnotism or by meditating deeply. However mainly Jinchuuriki." **the fox explained after mocking him again.

"Okay since that's out of the way how about we make a deal. I will mainly leave you alone unless I need you and you will leave me alone since I know you obviously hate me."

** "Hmm I accept your deal Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"**

Those were the last words he heard before being kicked out of his mindscape in a bright flash of white light.

_Hospital room_

Naruto woke up while wrinkling his nose from the smell of antiseptics and closed his eyes from all the bright white walls, ceiling, and floor. He looked over and saw two men who were watching him like hawks, he tensed, when one, the one on his left, raised a hand

"Relax we are not here to hurt you my name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," he said in a calming voice. The man had most of his face covered all he could see was his lip which had a scar much like his own. He also had sheaths and harnesses white tiny silver knives in them on various places on his person.

"How do I know that I have had plenty of people say that then stab a knife in my back Altair," he said with distrust in his voice and eyes.

"Because if we wanted to hurt you we would have just left you in the alleyway we found you in and let you bleed to death." The one on his right while wearing mostly the same thing had more knives and only on his waist another difference was he actually had facial hair.

"I see but I still don't trust you," he told them bluntly.

"We didn't think you would trust us yet but we had hopes"he told the blonde "but since you know his name I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze Whats you name?" he asked after introducing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now what do you want?"he asked

"We were sent by someone to train you in our ways and protect you from the civilians here that wish you harm" Ezio explained to the blonde.

"Trained in what exactly" he asked cautiously

"Trained to be an Assassin like us" he said with utmost seriousness in his voice.

After thinking for a moment he said "Alright I agree".


	3. Graduations and goodby

_Timeskip 6 years later_

Sixyears had changed Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Being 13 he was a lot taller and more experienced. Naruto had taken to being a Assassin like a fish takes to water. In year one he had already gotten the Hidden Blade and was able to use it proficiently. Another thing that happened was him meeting Tenten.

_Flashback 5 years earlier_

_Naruto had finally gotten his new assassin robes tailored and colorized to a nice crimson color and had received schematics to his hidden blades. Altair and Ezio treated this like a training mission. He had to use his Eagle Vision in order to find the people who knew a blacksmith good enough to make the two hidden blades._

_ He first decided to the eavesdropping technique by sitting on a bench with two people next to him while listening in on two people who were talking_

"_Hey you here about that weapons girl, what was her name, you know the one with the bun hair?" the one on the left asked the other man_

"_Yeah I heard that she could make just about anything out of steel" he told the other before they both walked off._

_ Naruto walked off happy. There was a person who could make the double hidden blade he just had to find her. His only clue though so far was that she had at least a single bun in her hair maybe two but who would do that._

_ As he was looking he saw a man handing out fliers yelling about the Higarashi weapon shop and how the little double bun haired girl could make anything out of metal._

_ His second clue double bun and owns a store called Higarashi's. Not much to work with now he only needed a map. He looked around with Eagle Vision and noticed that another civilian was colored white. He walked toward the man and bumped into him stealing his map and money pouch._

_ He walked down an alleyway to get away from the man and looked at the map. It was very detailed and had the shop he wanted circled. It was directly north about a mile away. He ran at the wall and grabbed onto a window sill and started quickly climbing up the smallest nook on the wall getting up to the roof in a matter of seconds._

_He arrived at the shop a few moments later. It looked like a decent shop small but appearances could be deceiving. He walked in and noticed he was right it was large store even though it looked small and the walls were covered in weapons from battle axes to war hammers and from nodachi to zanbato. He looked to the counter and saw a double bun haired girl with a Konoha headband on her forehead. She was wearing a pink Chinese styled shirt and green sweat pants with the normal ninja pouch on the back of her waist._

_ Tenten was having a normal day when a boy around eight or nine walked into her shop looked around till his eyes landed on her and he blushed slightly before canceling it and coming up to the desk._

"_Yes how may I help you...?" she asked trailing off at the end of her sentence_

"_Naruto And I have several blueprints I need you to look at and I was hoping you could build them for me?" he asked her_

"_Let me take a look and I will see what I can do" she said as Naruto handed her the blueprints after a moment of looking at the prints she said "I will be able to build this just give me a minute I shall be right back" she said walking into the back of the store_

_ 10 minutes later_

_ Tenten walked back into the front of the shop holding two metal vambraces with small slots for the blade on the bottom._

"_Here you go all done" she said handing him the vambraces_

"_How much do I owe you"_

"_Well since they are such interesting weapons and I had all the materials. I'll cut you a deal if you only shop here I will build you the blueprints for free." she said shocking Naruto _

"_Really" he asked shocked with his unseen eyebrows in his hair-line_

"_Yep now anything else you need."_

"_Yeah there are some special knives that I need for throwing here are the schematics," he told her handing her the blueprints_

"_How many do you need and by when" she asked pulling out a pad of paper titled requests _

"_I need 40 by the end of the month please," he said informing her of the details of his order._

"_Oh that won't take long at all but I will have your order filled by next week come by then and I'll give them to you" she said._

_ End flashback_

During the 6 years he had gotten almost all of Ezio's weapons during his early years. The only thing he didn't have was Ezio's Hidden Gun since it was a complicated blueprint. Ezio and Altair had taught him many things of the Assassins. He also remembered meeting the Hokage when he asked them why he killed the nurse. Needless to say it didn't go very well.

_Flashback 6 years_

_ Altaïr, Ezio, and Naruto were running across the rooftops with Naruto on Ezio's back. They quickly made it to the giant red building that had the kanji for fire on it. They walked into the building, past the secretary, and straight into the office with out knocking._

_ Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a normal day. Woke up early, ate some cereal, went to the office greeting his secretary on the way, sat down and looked out at the village for a few moments, and finally decided to get his paperwork down, then two strangers and the Kyuubi container, what was his name again Naruko, no, fishcake, yeah Naruto Uzumaki._

_ Altair and Ezio watched their adversary like any good assassin with a highly critical eye. Looking at any, all, and every detail. They decided that since he wasn't talking they would start it off._

"_Are you the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen that we have heard so much about?" Ezio asked the old man behind the desk._

"_Yes I am, now who are you and what do you want."_

"_I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze and he is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and we were sent here by our masters to take care of this boy here Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said listing their orders from the mysterious being in the void._

"_I will allow this and I understand he can't use Chakra however you will teach him your unique skills and I will let him become a ninja," he said not leaving much room to argument._

_ End Flashback_

He didn't understand why but he didn't like the old man that much he just seem to sneaky and gave off a bad vibe. The only other thing that had happened was he became a master Assassin at the age of 12 and had gotten inducted into the order only four years earlier a major accomplishment.

During that time he had gotten his harnesses for his knives, he took his style mostly from Altaïr. Having the harnesses on both his boots, both outer sides of his legs on his calf's two on his waist, and one over each shoulder. Tenten had even kept her word finished by the next week. Needless to say he only went to her.

In the present time he was in his room in the apartment given to him by the Hokage. He wore his robes in an Altaïr style with a triple layered belt with the assassin symbol but his was completely crimson with the belt being yellow. His hood was almost always up only showing his scarred lip. He had a double sided sword with eagle wings as the guard and an Eagle head on the pommel. Next to that he had the average dagger. Neither had a sheath on his forearm he had his vambraces and Hidden Blades as well as Greaves and chest plate armor. After tying, clipping, and throwing up his hood he walked out the door and climbed the building in front of him with practiced ease.

He arrived at the Academy in 2 minutes even though it was like 5 miles away. He walked through the doors like he owned the place, though he kinda did being the strongest there, and entered room 301. As soon as he entered he received hated glares from almost all the girls in the class and Sasuke Uchiha. There were only two girls who didn't glare at him were Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga. Tenten being obvious and Hinata Hyuuga having a crush on him that he didn't really care about, it only bothered him when she would stalk him during his training.

The reason Sasuke Uchiha hated him was that he was Rookie of the Year without being able to use Chakra but he excelled at Taijutsu, stealth and espionage. He also aced all tests in knowledge of Chakra and strategy all-in-all they decided Chakra or not he deserved to be Rookie of the Year.

_Outside 5 minutes later_

Naruto was walking down the pathway to the gate of the academy and heard a loud arrogant shout come from behind him.

"Dobe, I challenge you here and now." The arrogant dark-haired boy exclaimed his legions of fangirls cheering him on from a few feet away.

"Uchiha how many times do you have to lose to get it that I will beat you no matter what type of fight we do?" he asked the stupid boy.

"Oh I'm not here to challenge you to a fight I'm here to challenge you to a race...to the top of that tree." after a pause the black haired boy explained to the hooded boy across from him.

"Alright fine on three. One. Two. Three. Go." boys immediately shot off at speeds the fangirls couldn't even hope to see. At a total of 5 seconds Naruto was at the top of the tree with Sasuke only half-way up.

"You see Uchiha I will always be better than you now and forever" with that the hooded boy disappeared in the wind.

_Apartment complex _

"Ezio Altaïr I am back from the academy" the boy called out to the men.

Both of them entered and the blonde was shocked Altaïr it seemed had disappeared almost completely as you could only see faint details such as the outline of his robes.

"Altaïr what happened to you." the shocked boy asked the significantly older man.

"I believe that my time in this world is over and I shall get to see my wonderful wife again be good Naruto and show the world what a true assassin can do" the man said to the boy before he faded away with them watching on in silence.

**A/M: I am so sorry for the long wait and I am not going to lie I got an X-box 360 for Christmas and I have done nothing but that and go to school. (don't blame me I am only 13). Anyway have a good day ,or night. **


End file.
